


Cumulus

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank meets Credence and isn't impressed.





	

Newt had a new visitor, and his name was Credence and he was a cloud. Frank hated clowds. They were hard to fly through and they ruined his vision. Ironically, Frank used clouds to alter the weather, but they could easily kill him.

Frank fantasized about ripping through Credence and leaving dust in its wake. He didn't want strangers. He didn't want a new daddy.

Frank loved Newt that much.


End file.
